


Hazel

by TeaRoses



Category: A Little Lily Princess (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: Sara and Becky have dedicated themselves to helping the poor.  Written for the femslashficlets Language of Flowers challenge, for the prompt "baby's breath."





	Hazel

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's breath is obviously associated with newborn babies, but I stretched the meaning a bit for this prompt.

The house was full of laughter. Sara and Becky sat in the parlor as three happy little girls chased each other in games. The nursemaid had become exhausted running after them, and Becky had insisted she sit down with a cup of tea while she and Sara watched the children.

"The doctor said that Cecelia's mother is well now," said Becky as a dark-haired girl ran past. "Mr. Harper on the Old River Farm will settle them in the small cottage there next week." Cecelia and her mother had been found in an alley begging for coins, both hungry and ill. Sara and Becky had taken both of them in to be nursed back to health.

"You know what Mr. Pince will say," said Sara with a little smile. "Do you plan to provide homes to every beggar in London?" Their accountant was often exasperated with them that they would rather give their money away than invest it, but Sara and Becky cheerfully ignored him. Sara even had a bit of fun shocking him at times.

"If only we could give a home to every beggar in London!" said Becky. "I'm sorry... I know I'm silly."

Sara took Becky's hand and squeezed it. "We will do all we can," she said.

"Georgia will be leaving us soon too," said Becky. "Her aunt and uncle are happy to take her in. They have a nice little house and a daughter a little older than her."

"That leaves only Hazel," said Sarah.

A shadow passed over Becky's face. Hazel was the youngest girl that had ever stayed in their house, barely toddling age. Her mother had been ill also, but she had not survived. She was a lovely child, curly-haired and spirited. When she had first come to them, she had constantly cried, not able to understand what had happened to her mother but very able to understand that everything had changed. She reminded Becky of the younger sister she barely remembered, and she had often sat with Hazel, singing the same songs Becky's mother had sung to her when she was young. Now they saw Hazel smile often, and sleep well through the night.

"It will hurt to see her go," Becky said. "But I'm sure we'll find a nice family to take her in." Hazel had no relatives they could find.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that," said Sarah. "I have an idea you might like."

Becky turned to her, bemused. "What do you mean?"

"I think we should be the ones to take Hazel in."

"Are you serious?" asked Becky. "Mr. Pince will have something to say about that! He said her mother was an immoral woman." As with many of the children who had stayed in one of their houses or farms, no one had any idea where Hazel's father was.

"Does that bother you?" asked Sarah.

"Oh, no, you know it makes no difference to me. Why would it? But are you sure?"

"I know you're very fond of Hazel," said Sara. "Don't you think she would be happy here?"

"I don't know what to say. I know we could make a child happy. We could certainly give her everything a little girl could ever want."

"What she mostly needs is people who love her," said Sarah. "And we already know she'll have that."

"Sara, this is... I do want us to keep her. She could grow up to be a fine lady, just like you."

Sara smiled. "I will be happy if she grows up to be sweet and kind-hearted. Just like you."


End file.
